


准姐夫

by narzissgetsmad



Category: Like a Flowing River
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narzissgetsmad/pseuds/narzissgetsmad





	准姐夫

      宋家上下只有宋运辉一个人对姐姐的这门亲事不满意。

      本来为了能省几个钱，宋运辉暑假并不准备回家；但是看到家书里姐姐用羞涩又压抑不住憧憬的口气告诉弟弟自己快要和雷东宝领证了，宋运辉立即买了回家的车票动身回乡。

      六月初的太阳斜斜吊在西边的远山尽头，隔着山间的湿气把宋运辉的脸蛋蒸得汗津津的。他被姐姐将要和那个莽夫领证的消息气得头脑发晕，在县城里下了车背着包袱就往家里跑，白衬衫前胸后背都被汗湿透了。他没有回红卫大队，而是约了“准姐夫”雷东宝在离小雷家村外不远的岔路口见面。为这，宋运辉还向同学请教了怎么拨电话。

      自己要说什么、能说什么，宋运辉其实心里也没个谱。只是神仙冰雪样儿的姐姐不能被焦大一样的雷东宝糟蹋了去这个念头哽在心头，他跑得呼哧带喘，脚底板被小石子硌得生疼也不以为意。太阳快落山的时候，宋运辉终于跑到了岔路口，远远看见一个人影。蹲在稀稀拉拉的晚稻前等得百无聊赖的不是雷东宝又是谁。

      “小辉，这么着急做什么，你看跑出这一身汗……”’雷东宝拍拍屁股起身要接过宋运辉的小包袱，他对这个未来准小舅子、十里八乡第一个大学生还是有一点惧怕，姐姐捧在手里怕化了，小舅子自然也不能怠慢含糊。

      没料到被宋运辉“啪”的一下拍开手。雷东宝惊奇地看着眼前乳臭未干的小舅子气得眼睛瞪得比小牛犊子还圆，鼓着小脸气喘吁吁的样子，差点笑出了声。不知道为什么，雷东宝很想动手扯一扯小舅子的脸蛋，宋运辉虽然已经念了大学，但是宋家人模样生得都嫩、都好，小舅子说出去就是十六也有人信。

      事实上他也这么做了。宋运辉的脸上刚刚因为去城里念大学吃上了点好饭长了丁点肉，此刻被雷东宝一双大手亲昵地扯着，宋运辉一瞬间目瞪口呆。世上竟有如此厚颜无耻的人！更加坚定了不能让姐姐嫁给这个焦大，不，简直是薛蟠的心。

      宋运辉一把把雷东宝推开。雷东宝不妨之下一个趔趄跌坐在田埂上，简直摸不着头脑。

      “我不准你娶我姐！我不准！”一声怒吼把雷宋二人吓懵。雷东宝是惊讶于平素温文尔雅的小舅子怎么情绪如此激烈，宋运辉是被自己喷涌而出的愤怒吓呆了。  
“为什么？”

      “我姐跟你不是一路人。我姐跟你性格不同、爱好不同，姐姐是什么样的人，你、你是什么样的人……”

      雷东宝拍拍屁股不慌不忙站起身。“我是什么样的人？”他怒极反笑。雷东宝从胸前口袋里掏出个小红本本，大手一挥展开给气急败坏的宋运辉看。

      宋运辉眼睛发花，那薄薄的红纸不是姐姐和雷东宝的结婚证又是什么。原来姐姐已经跟这个莽夫领了证，家信上根本不是征求自己的意见，而是婉转通知弟弟自己已经和雷东宝结婚了。姐姐在乎的根本不是自己。宋运辉被这个认知噎得胸口一滞，几乎喘不过气来。他眼前的世界瞬间蒙上一层朦胧的泪花，雷东宝得意洋洋的脸渐渐模糊起来。

      宋家弟弟像只发怒的小羊羔，一头向雷东宝撞过去，双手抓住他的衬衫领子，想揍人又不得章法的样子让雷东宝看了好笑。他轻轻松松一只手就制住了宋运辉的手腕。

      “我不准！我就是不准！……”双手被牢牢钳住、情急之中宋运辉突然福至心灵，啊呜一口就咬上了雷东宝的小臂，疼得雷东宝顿时松了手。

      雷东宝看着手臂上冒血珠的牙印子简直要气疯，从小打架没吃过亏、退伍回来更是没人敢惹的雷老虎居然被小羊蹄子咬了一口。“我是什么样的人，我今天就让你知道知道。”

      雷东宝像捉猫崽子一般按着宋家弟弟的脖颈，把他半拽半拉到岔路口另一边稻田对面的树林子里去。他把宋运辉按倒在一棵老树桩子上，朝掌心吐了口吐沫，恶狠狠说道：“我跟萍萍的婚事还轮不到你插嘴。我今天就替萍萍好好教育教育你个兔崽子！”

      宋运辉哪见过这个阵势，嘴上不依不饶，手脚使劲乱打乱踹，挣扎间连眼镜都掉了去。他恶言还没出口，就被雷东宝一个巴掌给打蒙了。雷东宝手上没留情，结结实实给宋运辉的屁股上来了一巴掌。

      “大人的事情……小孩子少插嘴……”雷东宝手上没停，嘴上也不闲着，挤兑得宋运辉瞪圆了眼睛，那泪花马上又要涌出。明明自己都十九岁了，但是身边没一个人把他当大人看，大学里的同窗自然比他大，放在心里最珍贵的姐姐也……宋运辉想到此节，终于忍不住又哭了。

      雷东宝恶狠狠打了四五下，边打边不由自主琢磨起手下的宋家弟弟来。挣扎间，宋家弟弟的白布衬衫下摆从宽大的军绿色粗布裤子里跑出来，露出一小截汗津津的腰。宋运辉人瘦，那腰也是窄窄的一条，雷东宝暗暗用自己的大手比了比，恨不能只有他大手的一拃那么细。宋运辉因为干农活日晒雨淋，露出的脸蛋手脚都是淡淡蜜色，偏偏露出那一小截腰是鲜生生的象牙白色，在雷东宝手下扭动如蛇。要命的是，在即将隐没在裤子里的圆丘边上，还点了一对的腰窝，时时刻刻提醒着雷东宝掌掴的这块软肉，是宋家弟弟身上的哪个部位。宋运辉人虽然瘦，但偏偏生了个挺翘丰满的臀，松松垮垮的肥裤子都遮盖不住。雷东宝想挪开眼，眼珠子却像被吸住了一般挪不开。

      雷东宝没由来地一阵心虚。他向宋运辉半挑衅半质问，“知道错没有？老子今天非要打到你认错……”

      宋运辉哪里肯低头。“你这武夫……你这……流氓！配不上我姐姐……啊！”他陡然一声高叫，屁股上传来的火辣辣的痛，泪珠马上就要溢出眼眶。

      雷东宝被流氓二字激到怒火攻心。自己跟宋家姐姐在一起时，时时刻刻担心被“有文化”的宋家人瞧不起；如今宋运辉“流氓”二字砸在脸上，让他彻底颜面无存。大学生，大学生有什么了不起，有文化，有文化也管不着老子的婚事！雷东宝一心想让宋家弟弟低头，简直鬼迷心窍。他抽出宋运辉的裤带子，大手一拉，将还是宋运萍亲手裁制的军绿色粗布长裤，连同下面洗得发白的内裤一把拽到宋运辉膝弯。

      宋运辉彻底吓懵了。哭都忘了哭，一对蓄满了泪的、湿漉漉的圆眼睛难以置信地回望雷东宝。

      太阳早已下了山，雷东宝在暮色四合的昏暗间对上宋运辉水淋淋的眸子，没由来心中一动。他目光向下流连，宋家弟弟白生生的臀暴露在空气里，和他刚刚肖想的一模一样，圆润、挺翘，雷东宝凭借自己不多的经验判断，这屁股简直比女人的还带劲。说鬼使神差也好，毫不犹豫也罢，雷东宝一掌朝那两瓣雪丘掴了上去，臀肉在他手掌下颤抖着，像这山里产的绢豆腐般绵软。雷东宝仿佛中了邪，掌心贪恋着臀肉的柔软，一下下打个不停，暧昧的肉声在幽暗的林间响起。

      起初几下，宋运辉吓得忘了出声，后来雷东宝越打越狠；他从小就是父母邻里眼中的乖孩子，哪里受过这种打，一个没忍住，让低低的闷哼与呻吟声溢出了唇间，身前的草丛里也落下扑簌簌的泪珠儿，那模样万分委屈。雷东宝简直越打越来劲，手下这肉体似有魔力，看着白生生的臀瓣上渐渐泛红、留下自己的指印，雷东宝面上发热，手心也出了汗，掌心挨着的两瓣臀肉湿漉漉汗津津的，但还是不想停下。听着宋运辉小猫崽子似得细细哭叫，看着眼前扭动的这截细腰，雷东胸口一把邪火升腾、蔓延开来，越烧越旺。

      宋家弟弟却越叫声越小，雷东宝听着不对劲，猛地一阵心悸，这时才觉得有些后怕，忙把宋运辉翻过来查看。只见宋运辉一张小脸憋得通红，双眼紧闭，却也不哭了，只从两片薄薄的唇间发出含混的呻吟。雷东宝心下纳闷，直到眼睛瞟见宋家弟弟的身下，才恍然大悟。

      “老子在部队里就听说有些小婊子特别浪，就喜欢挨打，越打越浪，没想到……嘿嘿……”雷东宝嘴上犯浑，手上顺势还撸了一把宋家弟弟腿间已经翘起的东西，粗糙的大手还在顶端娇嫩的小孔重重一按。宋运辉简直气得浑身发抖，但是在快感折磨之下，怒骂出了口却变成了软绵绵的一声呻吟，简直软到了头发丝儿。宋运辉哪里经受过这些，他欲念向来稀薄，平日连自己都很少弄。

      雷东宝淫心大起。胸口装着的薄薄红色结婚证此刻被他抛在脑后，眼前只剩下宋家弟弟受情欲煎熬的脸。操男人怎么能算出轨，雷东宝很容易就跟自己的良心达成妥协。雷东宝把手脚发软的宋运辉重新翻过去，撩起已经扯得不成样子的衬衫又揉了两把胸前的红豆，听到他骤然拔高的吟叫，才满意地将他上半身按回树桩。雷东宝让宋运辉的臀朝向自己，毫不怜惜地又给了月色下白溶溶的臀肉一巴掌，低声命令道：“给我把大腿夹紧。”

      可怜宋运辉想破脑袋也不知道姐夫又想出了什么新的法子折磨、羞辱自己。欲火煎熬之下，雷东宝的上半身从宋运辉身后覆上来，一手按住他两只伶仃细瘦的手腕，一手狠狠在他滑腻的臀肉上拧了一把，“让你夹紧！”

      宋运辉痛的掉泪。这样的羞辱比当初大队里不让他念书、要他养猪挑粪还难堪一万倍。他想挣脱雷东宝铁钳般的大手，偏偏手软脚软，下身硬的发疼；他恨雷东宝，更恨如此不堪的自己。宋运辉正想故技重施、张口痛咬雷东宝手臂的时候，远远地、随着潮湿的夜风却传来了女人的呼喊声。

      “小辉……小辉……”宋运辉和雷东宝都认出了那是属于谁的声音。宋运辉说了要回家却久久不归，正是宋运萍骑着一辆破旧的自行车，循着乡间坑洼不平的小路来寻弟弟。

      一时间，宋运辉发狠似得想挣脱雷东宝的桎梏。雷东宝死死按着他不撒手，嘴唇却寻到宋运辉耳边，喷着热气恶狠狠地威胁：“你想让你姐看到你在男人身下摇屁股的样子吗！”

      雷东宝能感受到身下宋运辉的身子瞬间僵硬。他不再挣扎，仿佛认命般地，垂下长长的天鹅般的脖颈，无声地哭了起来，泪珠砸在雷东宝手上，滚烫、冰凉。

      “别出声，这林子比那边的路基低，你要是不出声，谁也看不到你。”雷东宝一边小声在宋家弟弟耳边喘息，一边解开裤带，解放出早就一柱擎天的家伙，挺动下身，插进宋运辉白皙的腿间缝隙。姐夫的粗又硬的大家伙顶在自己会阴附近摩擦，腿间混合着两人的前液和汗水，濡湿了一片，宋运辉只能咬着牙不敢发出一点声音。

      姐姐的声音越来越近，宋运辉哭得也越来越凶。雷东宝究竟是怎样一个畜生，居然能在这种情形下发情，宋运辉简直不愿去想。姐夫毫不留情的抽插间，雷东宝的家伙几次都擦过了他的穴口，带起一阵难以抑制的酥麻与渴望。宋运辉绝望地发现自己前面硬得越来越厉害了，也许自己真的雷东宝说的那种——浪荡货。他哭的无声无息。

      终于，姐姐的自行车驶过了近在咫尺的小路，慢慢向小雷家的方向转去。姐姐是要去找雷东宝商量操办婚礼的事吧，宋运辉在绝望中想。分神之间，屁股又挨了雷东宝火辣的一巴掌，是姐夫嫌他腿没有夹紧。

      宋运辉说不清是想尽快结束这场漫长的羞辱，还是终于瞒过姐姐之后的破罐破摔，他开始放纵自己，塌下腰，用力用饱满的腿根夹紧雷东宝的家伙。“姐夫，饶了我吧，饶了我……”雷东宝听到猫叫似得告饶还以为自己听错，他扳过宋运辉哭花了的小脸，肆意捏了一把。

      雷东宝用一双大手钳住宋运辉的细腰，纵情在他腿间抽插一番，他喷着粗气贴近宋运辉，舔起准小舅子的耳廓，“转过来跪好，我要射。”

      宋运辉乖顺万分，他迷茫地看着雷东宝把大家伙在手上打了几把，然后被姐夫用手指撬开唇瓣，不由自主半伸出舌头，舌面上落下几股微凉而黏稠的液体。雷东宝看着宋运辉柔顺地吃下自己的东西，简直志得意满、四体通泰。他提上裤子，迎着初升的月光摸了一把宋运辉哭花的小脸，“不用老子教，想也知道我们聪明的大学生该怎么跟你姐说。”

      雷东宝走了之后许久，宋运辉才回过神来，慢慢整理衣物。只有身下的一片黏湿提醒宋运辉刚刚不是一场梦，他甚至都不知道自己是什么时候释放的。宋运辉咬着牙，慢慢攥紧拳头，从草丛里捡起眼镜戴好。

      夜露深重，晚稻田里一片蛙声四起，月光温柔地洒在宋运辉肩头，一切都仿佛无事发生过。


End file.
